Kyoto Driving Park - Miyabi
|length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 7 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The Miyabi circuit is a fictional circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. It is a 1 mile circuit set in a driving park in Kyoto, Japan. The track is short and basic, making it ideal for learning the basics of sport racing. It is also a suitable circuit for kart racing, as the overall average speed is very low - usually no more than 160km/h. This track can be raced on at Dawn, Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening or Sunset. Events Driving School *Lesson 1: Launching your car from a standstill **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 2: Operating the steering wheel: 1 **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 3: Operating the steering wheel: 2 **'Gold': 12.150 **'Silver': 12.500 **'Bronze': 13.000 *Lesson 11: Speed control in corners: 3 **'Gold': 14.730 **'Silver': 15.200 **'Bronze': 15.700 *Beginner Level Graduation Test: 1 lap circuit time attack **'Gold': 47.000 **'Silver': 48.200 **'Bronze': 50.000 *Lesson 39: Aim for the top with a quick pit stop **'Gold': 1st **'Silver': 3rd **'Bronze': 6th GT League *Clio Cup; Race 5 - 5 laps *FR Challenge; Race 1 - 5 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup; Race 1 - 5 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup +; Race 1 - 10 laps *Beetle & Samba Bus Festa; Race 1 - 3 laps Mission Challenge *1-8: Kyoto Driving Park Miyabi Group: 2 lap race **Race; GT by Citroën Gr.4 ***Take the Gr.4 car to participate in a freshman race! Be wary of making driving mistakes and aim to win! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 2rd ****'Bronze': 3rd *2-8: Copen RJ VGT one-make race **Race; DAIHASTU COPEN RJ VGT ***A one-make race on a short track. The exit speeds out of the low speed corners will determine the victor! ****'Gold': 1st ****'Silver': 3rd ****'Bronze': 5th Layout The key to the first half is the speed control in turn 1, a long curve. Turn in at the 50m marker board at turn 1. Stay on partial throttle and keep to the inside. Once you see the marshal's post in front of you, give it full throttle as you come out of the corner. Turns 2 and 3 form a high speed S-bend that turns left-to-right. For the first turn 2, make a tight turn keeping along the edge of the inside kerbstone. Turn 3 is a corner that will easily throw you off the track at the exit. If you feel you will go wide when you shift to the right turn, let off the throttle to make sure that you hit the apex. Set your sights towards the back of the turn, aiming to brush by the kerbstone under the gate. The latter half of the track consists of turn 4, which is almost as tight as a hairpin, and a chicane. For turn 4, brake using the 100m marker board or the area where the kerbstone begins as your cue. Turn tight along the inside of the corner. In preparation for the next turn, only go as wide as the center of the track as you exit the corner. For the final chicane, focus on raising your exit speed as much as you can. Clear turn 5 by getting on the right side, and turn the car to the left while letting off of the throttle. Once you are in a position where you can pass through the apex's of turns 6 and 7 in a straight line, open the throttle and go through them, all at once. Suggested Set-Up Given the circuits simple nature, it is open to just about any set-up that the player opts for. However, there are some things that need to be considered in advance. Due to the overall low speed of the track, setting your downforce and gearbox right will be most beneficial. The latter is important in kart racing, as you will be spending most of your time in the highest gear for a lap, only to drop down for turn 4. Adjusting your gearbox so that you don't sacrifice any extra speed and stay in the power band will net improved lap times over all. Increasing the downforce, on the other hand, will help generate faster lap times without having to adjust the suspension setting. Since the average speed is so low, you can get away with great amounts of downforce and increasing your overall grip level. Replay Demos See Also *Kyoto Driving Park - Yamagiwa *Kyoto Driving Park - Yamagiwa + Miyabi Trivia *This is the only circuit in Gran Turismo Sport to not have a reverse variant that isn't an oval or a real-life circuit. The reason for this is unknown. Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Japanese Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits